


Stardust and Skeletons

by Repeat_png



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Assault, Fluff and Angst, Lots of tears, Mentions of self-harm, Nine Skeletons one Human, Panic Attacks, Racism, References to Depression, Reverse Harem?, Sexual Assault, Soulmates, Tears, and movie nights, monster hate crimes, more to be added - Freeform, multiple AUs, possible unplanned pregnancy, reader has anxiety, slightly chubby reader, trigger warning, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS.-- Slow Updates! --Reader has known the skeleton brothers (all of them) for a few years now. One day, Reader is found laying outside the brothers' house, covered in bruising and blood with the words 'monster fucker' written on her stomach. The brothers, in a flurry of concern and anger, pledge to protect reader at all costs.With monster haters covering the city, and a video found online of Reader's assault, she now lives in constant fear.Will they ever find her abusers? Or will Reader be forced to move away from Ebott? What will the brothers do when they're all placed under pressure?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of assault, blood, injury,

Papyrus hums softly to himself, before glancing at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. 

7:00am sharp! Nice. 

Continuing his humming, Papyrus steps outside into the backyard of their surface home. With a proud puff of his chest, the tall skeleton monster observes his hard work; a beautiful, fenced in garden, filled to the brim with his very own vegetables, along with some (rather gorgeous) flowers that you had gifted him for his 'birthday' last year (Not that he has a birthday - at least, he thinks.) You had called them "Gladioli", and had said that when you seen them, you had thought of Papyrus. 

A soft orange blush taints his cheekbones. You had thought of him! All on your own! 

A smile on his face, Papyrus steps out into his garden, moving over to the storage box in the corner. It's so handy having everything right within arms reach!

Papyrus turns to grab the hose nearby - his brother had told him that he could always install a sprinkler system, but Papyrus insisted on doing it manually. After all, it made him even prouder when everyone was able to eat things from his garden, knowing that he was the cause for their satisfied hunger!

However, as the large skeleton monster turned, he caught a glimpse of a figure in his peripherals. Quickly doing a double take, he feels horror flood through his bones, settling deep into his marrow. 

Hose and garden forgotten, Papyrus very well jogs over, easily stepping over the fencing of his crops. With a gasp, tears prick in the corners of his sockets. 

What were you doing out here? Why were you here? How did you get like this?

With shaking phalanges, Papyrus lifts you into his arms, observing your body for any signs of life. With a sigh of relief, he realizes that you were in fact breathing. 

"SANS!" 

Urgency in his steps, Papyrus rushes back inside the shared household. "GASTER!" 

With a start, Gaster shoots up from his seat in his office, a floor above the sudden commotion. Blipping downstairs, he's shocked to see the look of sheer terror on Papyrus' face.

[What is it?]

Before Papyrus could answer, Gaster takes notice of the shape in his younger brother's arms.

You. 

[Oh, my.] Gaster looks sharply up at Papyrus, [Quickly, bring her upstairs.]

Papyrus blows past Gaster, taking the stairs two at a time as Gaster ports into his bedroom. 

[Up here! This room will do for now.] 

Quickly, Papyrus sets you down on his older brother's bed, watching nervously as the cracked skeleton flits about you, gathering various medical equipment. 

• • •

Sans hadn't expected to wake up to a bustling household, but here he was. 

Curiosity bubbles beneath his bones as he rolls out of bed, shuffling past the swirling trash tornado in the corner of his room and towards his bedroom door. The moment he opens it, however, he's knocked back on his coccyx by a frantic Papyrus. 

Now fully aware and alert, Sans jumps up from his place in the ground, rounding the corner of his door only to find... 

...

No one. 

Huh? 

Wasn't Papyrus just here..?

For a moment all was silent, only for it to be broken by frantic shouting. Immediately recognizing the voice of his brother, Sans dashes to the end of the hallways towards Gaster's room, the worst thoughts surfacing. 

It had been used as a medical-esc room not too long after Edge had come home with a broken leg he received during a particularly rough sparring match with Undyne. That had been the final straw for the middle brother, Gaster, and he had immediately set to work gathering all the equipment, but it proved to be worth it after the skeletons had needed them on several occasions. 

As sans peeks in the room, however, he isn't sure that what he sees is any better than what had come to mind. 

On the bed lied you, body broken and bruised, patches of blood staining your clothes and skin. Sans feels his eyelights go out, a chill slithering down his spin upon seeing the usually bright and joyful You laying so still and lifeless...

Gaster is standing beside you, professionally attaching IVs and various other medical equipment to your body, his movements swift and precise, face a mask of concentration. Beneath that, however, Sans knows he's worried, if the sweat beading on his skull was any indication. 

Papyrus is dashing around the room, fetching whatever it is Gaster asked for with the speed of an olympic runner. Whenever he wasn't busy getting something, he would fiddle with his gloves, pulling on the ends and locking his fingers together. Papyrus' face twists with worry, his eyesockets dark and brow bones furrowing together. 

All is quiet as Gaster finishes what he's doing, letting out a deep sigh and straightening his back, putting a hand on his forehead. 

At once, Papyrus looks up at him, finally tearing his gaze from your unconscious body. 

"Is She Going To Be Okay?" 

A moment of silence. The doctor sighs, raising a hand to rub at his skull, concern clearly visible now that the hard part was finished. His shoulders slump, the stress and realization of the recent events now weighing on him fully. 

[I've done all I can, Papyrus. All we can do now is wait.]

Papyrus stills, looking back down at you. Hesitantly, with a shaking hand, he reaches out to rub his hand along your cheek, memories of what the two of you had done together flitting through his mind like a movie. 

The time at the beach, when you had first shown him and the others the ocean. How happy you were whenever even Edge and Red looked amazed, curling their toe bones into the sand, watching in awe as it flowed over their feet, nestling into their joints. You had been so proud to introduce them to a part of your world. 

Whenever Papyrus had been terrified to hear of a large storm passing through the area, and you had come over to watch movies and build a pillow fort with him. Whenever the lights went out, how you had let him curl up on your lap and bury his face in your hoodie, lulling him to sleep and keeping him comfortable throughout the night. 

Tears prick in the corner of the youngest skeleton brother's sockets, blurring his vision as he settles for taking your hand in his. 

Only when he looks up moments later did he realize Sans has been in the doorway, eyelights gone. 

"...what happened."

Papyrus shudders. "I-I Do Not Know... I F-Found Her Outside, Curled Up And Unconscious..."

Sans walks over to stand beside his younger brother, looking down at you, watching silently as your chest rises and falls with your shallow breaths. He performed a check. 

(Y/N) (L/N)

HP: 2/5

LV: 3

*Wishes she could forget.

Sans hates the way his hands are shaking, stuffing them into his pockets as Papyrus rests a hand on his arm. 

"L-lets Go Out With The Others, They Will Want To Know What Has Happened." 

Sans simply nods, allowing his brother to lead him to the living room, where the others are sitting with varying expressions. Even Blue is still, leaning on his brother, eyelights dull circles as he focuses on nothing. 

The moment Sans and Papyrus step into view, all eyelights zero in on them, and questions begin flying. 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MISS (Y/N)? IS SHE OKAY?" 

"what tha' fuck happened to tha' kid?" 

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY THERE WAS SO MUCH CHAOS THIS MORNING."

Sans quickly holds up a hand, silencing the others. He gestures to Papyrus, who looks horribly shaken. 

With a nod, the taller skeleton walks over to where Sans is standing, waiting until his brother takes a seat on the couch next to Blue before speaking. 

His voice is shaky, but Papyrus manages to explain to the others how he had been outside the house, tending to their small garden out back before he noticed an odd looking shape laying in a heap next to the house. Only when he got closer had he realized it was you. When Papyrus mentioned how badly beaten you looked, and how you had been bare and cold, various eyelights had gone and the air was electric and alive with the hum of magic. 

Eventually Papyrus has to stop, his voice breaking as he fights down tears. 

Everyone is silent, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"gaster's done everything he can, said the only thing left to do now is wait." 

It had just reached two full days before you woke up, your cries shocking the members of the household into motion. In an instant, several skeletons were downstairs before being stopped just outside the door by Sans. 

"gaster's with the kid, no one else is allowed to go in right now, you'll overwhelm 'er." 

None of them like it, but they know Gaster is right. They also know that he would take care of you. 

\- - - -

Where... Where are you?

...why is it so dark? 

You feel something cool and smooth press up against your neck, and suddenly your backed against the wall of an alleyway, a large male human standing in front of you. He reeks of alcohol and his calloused hands send disgusting chills throughout your body as he runs them along your neck, torso, and thighs. He presses the hard blade of a knife against your neck. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart," 

His voice was gruff, and you whimpered as he pressed closer. 

"I'll show you just what monster fuckers like you are missing out on."

There's a flash of black, and now your being beaten as you lay on the ground, naked and used. It isn't just the man, but now two others have joined in, and you can only wish to dissapear as you close your eyes and sob. 

Another flash, and you're crawling towards... A house? Of course! If you can just get to your friends' house you'll be safe.. Right? 

Next thing you know you're being carried through long hallways and passing many many doors, rushed and worried shouts bouncing around in your head, making your vision blur and your head fuzzy. 

...

You wake as a scream rips it's way out of your throat. You don't recognize anything at first, panic clouding your thoughts. Thick tears well in your eyes and streak your face, dripping off your nose and down your chin as you shake violently. 

You can't help the sobs that wrack your body nor the terrible thoughts and memories rushing through your head. 

It was fine, it was gonna be a good day! You had woken up feeling really well rested and ready to go, excited that you had made plans with the brothers ( _all_ of them) to come over later for dinner. In the meantime, you decided to do some shopping, considering you had projects for school that needed to be finished and papers to write. 

On the way into the store, however, you felt a sharp tug on your wrist and before you could utter a scream there was a hand clasped over your mouth. Panic shot through you like lightening, making your heart pound so loud it was the only thing you could hear. You couldn't get a clear view of the man through your tears, and your voice was wobbly as you tried to scramble from his grasp, only to go shock still as a knife was pressed to your jugular. 

All you could do was try not to shake as he forced himself on you, threatening you and muttering harsh slurs into your ears. 

You didn't think it could get any worse until two of his friends showed up, using your already abused body, yanking on your hair and grabbing harshly at your skin, kicking your ribs, anywhere they could reach. 

It wasn't long before you passed out. 

Somehow, (you have a sneaking suspicion it was your abusers) you wound up outside the brothers' house, curling around yourself for warmth, ready to accept your fate. 

...Whatever it was.

A cool hand on your shoulder shocks you from your memories, and you flinch heavily. 

[Shh, you're alright, my dear.] 

You immediately recognize the voice of Gaster, and bite your lower lip as you lean into his form. 

You try to stay quiet, now well aware that you're at the brother's place. 

You don't want to disturb them with you cries. 

Gaster seems to notice, taking your hand in his and rubbing soothing circles on your knuckles, wrapping his other arm around your shoulder. [Let it out, dear. It's okay to cry.] 

You sniff, shuddering as you grip the doctor's sweater in your fist, sobbing as quietly as you can into the soft fabric. Gaster cooes soft words of comfort in your ear, but you can't properly focus on him. 

Why? Why couldn't monsters live happy lives like the rest of us?

You never understood the acts of violence and hatred towards the new species. They were just as much of a person as a human is, but sadly there were still those who disagreed with the merging of cultures. 

You can't say you're surprised. From the first act of violence you had seen on this Earth, you knew that not all people were good, and that there would always be someone with a different opinion. As vile as it was, that was humanity. 

You're ashamed to be grouped in with such a horrible race. 

After what must of been a good 15 minutes, you were able to stall the flow of tears, sniffing again as you fiddle with the fabric of Gaster's creme-colored turtleneck. "Sorry, Dings, didn't mean to cry on you." 

[There's nothing you should be apologizing for, dear. It's good to get it out, especially after what you've been through.] He seems to pause for a moment, before hesitantly asking, [Do you want to discuss what happened? The others are quite worried, but you do not have to talk if you do not want to. They will understand.] 

You turn your gaze to the window on your left. Though the curtains were drawn, you can see the faint glow of the sunshine peeking through the fabric. "What time is it?" 

Gaster takes notice of you avoiding the question, but doesn't press. Removing an arm from around you, he lets the sleeve of his sweater fall back into place as he checks the watch on his wrist. [About 12, my dear.] 

You nod. "Okay..."

[Would you like something to eat, my dear?] 

You nod slowly, "Yes please." 

With a warm smile, Gaster stands, holding a hand out to you, [Would you like to come with me? I promise I won't let the others smother you." He chuckles softly, and you find yourself giggling along as well, before the feeling dies in your chest. 

"Yes please," you mumble, taking Gaster's hand and letting him pull you to your feet. 

[Come along, then.] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey suck at writing in the proper tense, so please let me know if there's any mistakes or if you have any tips on how to fix that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of assult, injury
> 
> Name Key:  
> Sans (Classic): UT Sans  
> Papyrus: UT Papyrus  
> Stretch: US Papyrus  
> Blue (Blueberry, Baby Blue): US Sans  
> Red: UF Sans  
> Edge: UF Papyrus  
> Black: SF Sans  
> Rus: SF Papyrus

You quietly follow behind Gaster, his larger hand wrapped around your own, as he leads you from his bedroom to the kitchen. 

The stairs creak softly as the pair of you step down them, and the once soft chatter stops completely. 

As you both round the corner, six sets of owlish looking sockets are on you, and before you have the opportunity to say anything, a flash of blue catches you off guard. 

You let out an, "Unf-!" as you're practically barreled into the ground, your hand slipping from Gaster's grasp. 

"MISS ____!! I WAS- WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Blue's arms are wrapped tightly around your waist, and he pulls back slightly so his cyan blue eyelights can meet your own. "ARE YOU OKAY? OH GOSH, I TOTALLY JUST RAN YOU OVER, I'M SO SORRY!" 

You feel your head spin as Blue backs off you quickly, before snatching your hand and yanking you up in one motion. 

"Ugh," You groan, and to your relief, Gaster quickly steps in between the two of you. 

[Easy, Blue, Miss ____ still retains injuries from her... encounter. You must be gentle with her.] 

Blue gasps softly, pressing his gloved hands to his mouth, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" 

You grin and bear the pounding headache you now have, and give Blue a gentle smile. "It's okay, you didn't know." 

Still fretting, Blue fidgets with his gloves for a moment. "Could I... Give You A Hug?" 

You giggle, "Just don't try to launch me into the next universe and I think it'll be fine." 

Blue quickly (but much gentler, if more hesitant) scoops you back up into a hug, his head burried in your belly and arms wrapped around your waist. "I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" 

You pet his skull a couple times, "Me too, Blue." 

Now that you aren't being jumped by skeletons (for now), you take the time to observe the kitchen, as well as the other ridiculously tall (for the most part) skeletons in it. 

Papyrus and Black are moving around the kitchen in graceful movements, making, what you assume to be, lunch, while Stretch was leaning against the countertop, lollipop stick poking out from between his teeth. Red and Edge are sat at one of the chairs, Red sipping from a bottle of mustard while Sans lounged against the wall, looking almost asleep, though he peeked open a socket and gave you a wink when he caught you staring. Rus was beside him, and smirked at you too. 

"glad to see ya up and walkin around, angel." 

You smile softly at Rus, mumbling a thank you as you leave Gaster's side. Blue releases you, and you make your way over to Red, where you sit beside him, Gaster moving to sit on your other side. 

Your mind is absolutely buzzing with thoughts and questions, but you manage to push them away as Papyrus brings over a plate. 

"Thank you, Papy." 

The tall skeleton smiles, letting out a small "Nyeh!" 

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, MISS ____!" 

You subtly contain a flinch at the volume, not wanting to make him speak in a softer volume. 

You would never make him feel guilty for being himself. 

"so, dollface, how ya feelin?" 

You take a bite from your sandwich as the others come to sit around the table, and you see several pairs of eyelights glancing at you, curious enough to want answers, but not enough to make you feel pressured. 

"I'm... fine." 

You're... not entirely sure how you feel. 

You're side is burning softly, like a constant presence, though it's not enough to cause any major discomfort, and your head still hurts, but... you think you're okay? 

Red shares a look with his brother; you shrug. 

"Yeah... yeah I think I'm okay?" 

"...sounds more like a question than an answer, honey." 

You frown a little, before getting quieter. "Actually I don't really know how I feel..." You keep your eyes on the sandwich in your hands, of which you're currently picking the bread off of. 

Gaster lays a holed hand overtop your own, and you jump softly, before huffing and setting your sandwich down. 

"Sorry, I..." You purse your lips, "I don't mean to worry you all, I didn't mean to bring down the mood." You go for a chuckle, but it comes out dry. 

You nod lightly. "So, uh," you swallow thickly, unconciously fiddling with Gaster's hand, not noticing the charcoal colored blush dusting his cheeks, "how's everyone doing?" 

There's various mumbled responses, but you can't fight the feeling twisting in your gut. 

You lower your gaze to the table, before gently pushing away your plate and giving Black and apologetic smile. "Sorry, Black, but I don't think I can finish this." 

Gaster stands, and it's only then that you realize the grip you've had on his hand this whole time. Startled, you pull away as if he'd burnt you. 

[Come, my dear, let us check your injuries.] 

Numbly, you follow, turning to give the biggest smile you can, "Thank you for lunch! I'll talk to you all later." 

Without waiting to listen to their responses, you hurry after Gaster, taking a hold of his hand once again as he helps you up the stairs. 

You hiss as you take it too fast, wincing softly as a stabbing pain hits your side. 

Gaster pauses mid-step, giving you a concerned look, [Are you alright, my dear?] 

"Ah, yea," you mumble, continuing up the stairs, "just my side..." 

Gaster goes strangely quiet as the two of you pad down the hallway and towards Gaster's room. His soft, static-y voice reaches you as he shuts the door behind you,

[I apologize, I wasn't able to heal every injury, but for the most part the uh,] he looks away, a soft charcoal blush dusting his face as he rubs a hand along his neck, [internal... injuries should have hopefully healed.] 

He leads you to lay on the bed, before requesting you close your eyes. 

You follow his instructions, gasping softly as the warm, fuzzy feeling of green magic floods your body, making you feel tingly. 

[Everything feel alright, my dear?] 

You nod, letting out a soft sigh as you let your muscles relax, focusing on your breathing and the soft hum of magic in the room. 

After a few moments the warmth is gone, and you open your eyes to see Gaster pulling his hands away from your body. 

"Thanks, Dings." 

He huffs, [Must you use that nickname?] 

You giggle as he grumbles under his breath, before he turns to look at you, the expression on his face making you pause. 

[There is something I must tell you, Miss ___...] 

You go tense to his tone of voice. "Y-yea?" 

The skeleton monster seems to contemplate something, his brow bones scrunched together as he knaws on his pointer phalange - a nervous habit you had taken notice of whenever he had first met you - the sound oh bone on bone soft in your ears. 

However, he seems to shake his head minutely. [I have healed all the damage I can, my dear, I'm afraid you may have some retaining... bruising and possible aches and pains. If any of that begins to occur please, take it easy and do try to rest.

[Perhaps we could get you some painkillers,] Gaster mumbles under his breath. 

You nod, letting out a shaky breath, "Heh, scared me there Dings, for a moment I thought it was something serious." 

What you say seems to affect him, his face once again going dark before he seems to brush it off. [My apologies for worrying you.] 

You give him the best smile you can, patting his arm with a hand. You find yourself very much delighted with the light, charcoal colored blush that lights his face. 

"No worries, thanks for taking care of me." 

Gaster smiles, [Anytime, my dear.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I write the next chapter I'm going ti do some more planning! I'd like to keep writing this story, so any comments or kudos is massively appreciated! <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of assault, injury, sexual assault, explicit content, minor gore

You sigh softly, stroking absently at your stomach as you scrolled lazily through social media on your phone. 

You're laying on the couch in the skeleton brothers' home, while Blue and the other more active skeletons are out back. Probably taking care of the garden or sparring. 

You're not entirely sure where the others are. 

Memes, art, and the usual passes by you on your explore page as your eyes rove over the screen. 

That's when you see it - You inhale sharply, the thumbnail an unmistakable picture of you... on the concrete in an alleyway. 

Horror fills your body, and against your better judgement, you click on it. 

_"Dirty monster fucker, let's show her what a **real** man feels like, eh fellas?" _

There's a chorus of 'yea's' and 'yes-es' that makes your stomach roll. 

The video continues playing, and you watch yourself get abused all over again. 

Tears choke you and you shudder in disgust at the memory of their hands - _hot knife hands trailing over your body, groping and grabbing you and leaving you feeling **disgusting.**_

_Filthy mouths, filthy skin, everything is filthy._

Your stomach rolls again and you slap a hand over your mouth, dropping your phone as you stumble towards the bathroom.

The bile presses against your throat and you feel it burn as you collapse in front of the toilet. 

You throw the seat up and retch, saliva coating your mouth and your tongue weighing heavy as the day's earlier breakfast - or what little you had of it - comes back up. 

You'd never of though it possible to cry and vomit at the same time, but you learn something new everyday. 

The tears blur your vision as your stomach muscles continue to contract - trying to push up something that isn't there. 

You lay your head on your arms, your fingers gripping the toilet seat as you sob into the crook of your elbow. 

It's for that reason that you don't hear the backdoor open, or the faster-than-normal footsteps of Edge as he hurries towards the sound of your cries, his magic flaring to life in his chest. 

There's a hand on your back, and you jump, yelping through your tears as you push against the toilet, backing yourself up against the wall. 

"Shh, It's Only Me, You're Okay." 

You hiccup, trying to scrub the tears from your face. As Edge's skull come into view, you shiver, your stomach still twisting. 

"What Happened?" His voice is demanding, taking on a darker tone. 

You shake, fighting back more sobs. You try to force some words from your throat, but the only thing that comes out is a jumbled, stuttering mess. You point in the direction of the living room. 

Edge stands up from where he was crouched in front of you, spinning on his heel and stepping into the living room, a sharpened bone already summoned in his hand. 

The only thing he sees is...

.

...

His breath hitches, and he lifts your phone into his claws. 

He presses the play button on the screen, and feels anger flood through him as he watches what happened to you - what those _filthy human males_ did to you. 

The phone very nearly snaps in his hand, and he stomps his way to the back door. 

You hear Edge go back outside, and for a moment the irrational thought of _They're going to kick me out_ hits you, and suddenly you feel like vomiting again. 

Shakily, you pull in some air, but it doesn't make you feel any better. 

Panic starts to get the best of you and you try even harder to pull in some air, because oh god _you can't breathe._

Hicupping and stuttering, you try to slow yourself down but suddenly there's too much of everything and your head's _too loud._

The noise blocks your vision and you can't see past the business flicking in front of your eyes. 

Something touches your shoulder and you jump. 

There's a voice, a soft voice but you can't grab it. Your hands latch onto whatever it is in front of you as you choke out _something._

"Breathe." 

You're trying. 

You feel yourself being cradled against something, and with a start you realize that _it's moving._

With much more effort than you would've thought possible, you force your own breathing to slow - to match the rise and fall of whoever's chest you're pressed against. 

Gradually, the tightness in your chest fades, and soon you can see again. 

The faint voice you heard before is now clear, and you realize that you're currently holding onto Blue. 

You glance up with bleary eyes, embarrassment filling you as you realize that all the skeletons are currently trying to croud into the bathroom (which definitely _cannot_ fit nine skeletons). 

Seeming to catch onto your embarrassment, Sans turns to usher everyone out of the room. 

"she's fine, c'mon, give her space." 

Thankfully, the skeletons (except for Blue) leave the room, before Gaster enters. 

[What happened?] 

You whimper, and Blue's arms tighten around you just a fraction. 

"M-my phone, I- t-there's a video and Edge-" 

[Shh shh shh, slow down, my dear.] 

Gaster moves to crouch in front of you, concern lighting his skull, and you sigh shakily. 

[What about Edge?] 

"H-he has my phone, a-and there's a video." 

You swallow thickly, and Gaster softly pats your hand. 

[Blue, please take Miss ____ to my room, I will be there shortly to talk with her.] 

The small skeleton nods, taking you in his arms and heading up the stairs before you have the chance to protest. 

A sigh leaves Gaster's lips and he pads into the living room, only to see the boys in a circle, a low audio coming through what he assumed was your phone. 

[What is this video I have been informed of?]

The first skeleton to turn is Sans, and his blank eyesocket look seems to explain enough - an angry thrum of magic heating up the room. 

"maybe you should see for yourself, pops." 

Sans steps back a little, the circle widening as Red passes your phone to Gaster, who takes it with a nervous feeling in his bones. 

... He presses play. 

_"Fuck, man, you actually found her?"_

_"Yea, because I'm not lazy like the rest of you fucks - she was headin somewhere, it was easy."_

The audio is muffled, and Gaster tenses as the screen comes away from what appeared to be someone's hand, instead coming to focus on a body laying on the cold concrete of an alleyway. 

Gaster recognizes you immediately, and feels anger begin to flood his SOUL. 

_"What are we gonna do..?"_

_"The fuck do you mean, 'what are we gonna do'? We're gonna teach the whore a lesson."_

On screen, someone steps over to you - a tall human male with shaggy brown hair and stubble - crouching down on his knees and grabbing a fistful of your hair. 

A whimper comes through the camera.

_"P...please, don't,"_

The man chuckles. 

_"C'mon girly, we're just gonna give ya a little lesson."_

Another male - tall and skinny - approaches, standing by your head. 

_"Yea, just gonna show a monster fucker like you what you're missing out on, right boys?"_

Several voices come through, confirming the filthy males' plans, and Gaster watches, horrified as they continue to abuse you. 

It's **disgusting.**

They take turns - forcing themselves on you and leaving bruises and marks on your skin. 

One of them pulls out some kind of red marker, writing "MONSTER FUCKER" over your belly in big, bold letters. 

Gaster feels sickened as his grip on your phone tightens. 

There's chuckling and joking as they take you, practically dragging you along the ground, to the corner of the brothers' house, leaving you right where Papyrus found you. 

_"See what they think of this."_

Then the video cuts off. 

Gaster breathes deeply, pushing down the anger and horror he feels, turning his sharp gaze to Edge. 

[Find a way to get this video taken down. I will talk with Miss ____ about contacting the authorities.] 

With that, the tall skeleton monster turns on his heel to head upstairs, leaving behind a group of fuming skeletons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about making a posting schedule? maybe?
> 
> feedback is always appreciated! <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!
> 
> This chapter isnt all that long, so im sorry for that, but k hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Your heart hammers in your chest as you cradle your phone in your hand. 

Were you really going through with this?

Contacting the _police..._

...It makes you nervous. 

...Way more nervous than you're willing to admit to the others. 

You take a deep breath, and press the dial button before you can think too hard about it. You know what could happen to you - to the others - for speaking up. Despite the dangers this situation brought, the brothers had encouraged you to go through with it. 

...Even if you were okay just forgetting the whole ordeal altogether. 

"Hello, this is Ebott City police Department, how may I help you?"

You take a deep breath, gripping your pants in your fist,

"Uh, hello. This is ____. _-____ ______. I'm calling to report an a-assault." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss ______, is there anything more you can tell me about the incident?" 

You go through all the details again, forcing down the nausea as you recount everything that happened. 

"Thank you, Miss, we will do everything we can to find these men and bring them in for questioning. We'll let you know if we find anything." 

You let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you." 

And then you hang up. 

"MISS ____! DINNER IS FINISHED." 

"Coming, Papy!" 

You rub your hands over your face, somehow feeling even more stressed then before. 

You shift yourself to the side of the bed, pushing yourself to your feet and padding out of Gaster's room, then down the stairs. 

The soft chatter of the skeletons make a blanket of calm settle over you, and you let out a breath, forcing your shoulders to relax. 

"hey honey, how're you doin?" 

Stretch glances up at you from his spot at the table, where he is (unsurprisingly) nursing a bottle of honey. 

"Ah, it's..." You nibble your lip, "I called the police." 

The chatter goes nearly silent, sending your anxiety skyrocketing. "THAT'S GOOD. I AM PROUD OF YOUR EFFORTS." Black speaks from his spot at the end of the table. 

You give him a shaky, thankful smile. "Thanks, Black. I uh, I don't know if they'll do anything about it." You pad further into the room, taking a seat in between Stretch and Rus, "A lot of cases like this get reported, but most of them don't get more than a second glance." 

Edge looks at you from his place at the end of the table, "AND WHY WOULDN'T THEY?" 

You shrug, a bit nervous, "W-well most assault charges are really hard to get any evidence for... And even with evidence, 995 perpetrators out of 1000 will walk free." 

The table jolts beneath you, and you jump slightly. Edge pulls his fist back frim the table, crossing his arms roughly with a huff. "THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS." 

"Yes well, there's nothing much we can do about the system." 

The table goes silent for a few moments, uncomfortably so, up until Papyrus comes back towards the group from the kitchen. 

"WELL THEN, WE ALL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO DISCUSS THIS LATER. FOR NOW, LETS FOCUS ON THIS (RATHER SPECTACULAR) DINNER MADE BY ME!" 

You can't help but smile at that, watching as Papyrus settles a few dishes on the table, one full of (predictably) spaghetti, and the other full if garlic bread. 

You get yourself a decent servering, waiting for the others to get their food as well before you eat. 

Small chatter once again fills the room, Rus and Sans talking quietly on their side of the table, Papyrus and Blue sitting besides Sans, while Edge is besides you. Stretch is on your other side, and Red settled beside him. Black moves to sit beside Red, a glass of wine in his hands. 

"This food is wonderful, Papy." 

Papyrus lets out a small 'Nyeh!' his face dusting a soft pink color, "THANK YOU MISS ____! I MADE IT WITH THE UPMOST CARE!" 

You smile, "I can tell." 

Edge mumbles something about lasagna being superior, and you giggle softly. 

Edge's face lights up a soft red, his crimson eyelights locking on your face as his sockets widen, before he quickly whips his head back to his plate. 

You finish off your food rather quickly, and stand to help Papyrus with the dishes. 

As you approach, you hear him humming softly, and a smile works its way onto your face. 

It took a while for Sans to loosen up and grow used to the surface, but Papyrus had hopped right in immediately. Proclaiming himself as the mascot to monsters, he was easily able to gain popularity, and soon, the two brothers had bought this house, while the others started moving in. 

The two of you work along in harmony, able to quickly clear the table and clean the dishes as the others seperate. 

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO RUN BY THE STORE SOON! WE'RE LOW ON SOME THINGS..." Papyrus puts a hand to his chin as he scans over the fridge, which, wow yeah, there's barely anything left. 

"I can go, Paps." His skull swivels over to you, but before he can say anything Black marxhes over to you. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU." 

Sans peeks up at you from his spot on the couch, before Edge pokes his head pop ut of the laundry room beneath the stairs. 

"I WOULD LIKE TO GO AS WELL! THERE ARE SOME THINGS I NEED TO PICK UP THAT I DON'T TRUST YOU IMBECILES TO PICK UP!" 

Papyrus smiles, closing the fridge and standing with his hands on his hips, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending!!
> 
> It's going to be harder for me to post, as I just recently starting the collegiate program at my school!
> 
> Thank you all for your supportive comments, they keep me going /w\


End file.
